The Crow: Blue Monday
by MegraDee
Summary: William was murdered, and left his long-time girlfriend behind. A year later he returns to avenge his death, with the help of his girlfriend (who was distantly related to Eric Draven) and a crow to guide his way.
1. Chapter 1 - William's Return

****

All characters in here are property of me, except for Eric Draven.

Background

William DeVoe was a great musician in a local gothic rock band. Being only 21 years of age, he devoted his life to the music and to his 19-year-old girlfriend, Juliana Smith.

One night, after a long day of rehearsing, William decided to walk home. With his dark shoulder length hair blowing in the wind, he was enjoying this lovely walk. He was on his way home to visit his Jules (as he called Juliana), and to perhaps surprise her with a late night dinner.

Taking a short cut, he headed up the dark alley. He heard footsteps behind him, but thought nothing of it. Next thing he knew, someone had grabbed him from behind and punched him in the back, knocking the breath out of William. He was helpless to himself as he was being beaten and gagged, he couldn't scream out. The gang stabbed him a few times, and just left him lying on the ground. They walked away, and then another man came back with a rifle, and shot William.

Luckily there were one or two witnesses to this crime, and they called 911. William was rushed to the emergency room, but he was beaten so badly no one knew who he was. They checked his ID, and emergency cards, and they called Juliana.

Juliana rushed to the hospital, and stayed by William's side for the last 24 hours of his life. With William's last ounce of breath, he managed to say, "I love you, Jules", and then fell into his heavenly sleep.

****

Chapter 1 

Juliana Smith has been having horrible nightmares since her boyfriend, William DeVoe, was killed about a year ago. The nightmares were all about William's murder, and the graphic images of how he was brutally murdered. She would see him walking down the street, and then a gang coming from behind beating him, choking him, stabbing him, and shooting him. Juliana woke up, panicking and panting. After William's murder, she hasn't gotten much sleep. And her roommates couldn't help either.

After one of these horrible nightmares, Juliana decided to make herself something to eat. Hopefully that would calm her down. The house was completely dark, and she lit candles to show her the way to the kitchen. The cawing of the crow at the window startled her, but she managed to shoo it away. She made a bowl of cereal and ate it slowly, due to the fact she was so exhausted. After eating, she wound up falling asleep at the table, which she stayed until she was woken up again.

*

The dirt from the ground was cracking, and some faint struggling from under it could be heard. Inside the coffin, William was trying to catch his breath and pushed open the coffin. He climbed out and just lied on the cold ground and passed out.

*

Juliana was having those nightmares again, but this time it seemed a bit odd. She quickly grabbed her car keys and headed out the door. She drove away towards the cemetery just to make sure William was still inside his grave. But, to her surprise, there he was laying next to it, just like in her dream. And there was that crow on the gravestone, waiting for her to help him.

Juliana was a long distant cousin of Eric Draven, therefore, for reasons unknown; she is the one with the connections to help William. She picked him up and put her in the back seat of the car and drove back to her apartment.

She didn't want to wake up her roommates, so she quietly put William in her room on her bed. It was 4 am, and her roommates would be waking up to get ready for work soon.

While waiting for William to wake up, Juliana dozed off with his hand in hers, and her head on his chest. She was crying, because she couldn't believe what was happening. William woke up, scared of what was going on. He jumped, causing Juliana to wake up also. She smiled, and he just stared.

"Wh-what happened?" William managed to sputter out.

"I don't know. Here you are, alive after dying a year ago. I don't understand." Juliana hugged him and just started bawling.

William held her tightly, and saw the crow at the window. It looked so helpful, yet he didn't know why.

Juliana pulled away and started to undress him. His clothes were dirty and ripped, and he couldn't just stay like that. She pulled out some old clothes of his, a tight black muscle shirt with a pair of black pants, and his favorite boots. She dressed him and kissed his head.

"I know why you're here." Juliana just said with a smile. William was still confused. "You've come back to avenge your murder." And Juliana pulled out her makeup bag. She took the white powder and gently painted his face with it. She then took the black lipstick and finished the 'mask', as well as putting the lipstick on her own lips. She lightly kissed him and said, "Go", and William knew exactly what to do.

*

Ah, first chapter. Please review, I'll love you forever.


	2. Chapter 2 - How Does It Feel?

****

Alright, this chapter may be a bit crappy, cuz I sometimes write crappy, lol.

Chapter 2

As William headed out the door, he grabbed his leather jacket and skateboard (for emergencies, of course) and made his way to the local fast food joint. There he would meet his first 'victim.'

****

*Flashback*

Pebbles (yes, a man) took the bag of food and threw it over William's head. As William was struggling to breathe, Pebbles knocked him out.

*End Flashback*

With all eyes on him, William walked over to the counter and grabbed Pebbles by his neck. They went out back and had a 'chat' as William called it.

"Nah man, you're dead! What the fuck?" panicked Pebbles.

"Dead? Not as dead as you are!" William said as he grabbed garbage from the dumpster. "Tell me something…where can I find the rest of your 'gang'?"

Pebbles struggled greatly with no avail. "Dusk!" was all he got out before William shoved the garbage down his throat.

He tossed Pebbles into the dumpster and lit it on fire.

As William walked away, all you could see behind him was an explosion. He disappeared into the night.

*

Juliana was home getting changed for work. She was a waitress at the gothic nightclub Dusk. And on some nights, she even performed with the remaining members of William's band.

William hopped up to the window of her apartment, but didn't go in. He watched the silhouette of Juliana's body and just imagined what he has been missing. Then his body disappeared and the door slammed shut. Damn, thought William, and he went to find Dusk.

*

The nightclub was blaring its gothic music and the smoky atmosphere seemed to be everywhere. Perhaps it was from the smoke machines. William took his place at a livid table, waiting to see whom he could find.

*

Juliana got up to the stage to sing a cover of **_Blue Monday_**, a song that William and his band always covered live.

When William saw her, he wanted to follow, but then out of the corner of his eye, he saw Pap, the other 'victim.'

****

*Flashback*

Pap sang horrible the words to _Blue Monday_.

"How does it feel to treat me like you do?" and he jabbed the knife into William's back.

*End Flashback*

William got up on the stage to Juliana's shock.

"Stay back Jules," He said as he kissed her cheek "You don't want to be involved in the bloodshed."

William grabbed the microphone. "This song goes out to my Pappy." And he smiled as Pap's grin turned into fear.

"How does it feel to treat me like you do?" Began William as he headed off the stage towards Pap, who was now shooting at William.

"Ouch…when you've laid your hands upon me and told me who you are." William grabbed the gun and aimed it at Pap. "I thought I was mistaken, I thought I heard your words. How does it feel? Tell me now how do **YOU** feel?" and William shot Pap dead.

Of course, all those shots caused more people to get their guns out. William grabbed Juliana and got on his skateboard and skated out of there. While all the time he was being shot at, Juliana wasn't shot at all.

**

****

Please review this crappy chapter, lol. I'll try to do better.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Hunt Begins

****

Same disclaimer applies: Characters are property of me, along with the crappy storyline.

Chapter 3 - The Hunt Begins

Gregorio was the head of this gang. They weren't on drugs or anything, they just really enjoyed being powerful and loved to kill people for the hell of it.

When Gregorio heard about 2 of his members being killed by a dead guy, he thought they were just shitting him.

Alas, he was wrong and Pebbles and Pap were both dead.

Gregorio rushed to his spiritual advisor to find out how to stop this 'zombie' and all she said was "Hurt the crow."

Of course, that made no sense to him, so he tried to make sense out of it.

*

William took Juliana back to her apartment and she hugged him "Thank you."

William smiled. He was happy just to be with her. "I never stopped loving you, Jules."

"I know; I could feel it."

"Did you know I want...er, wanted to marry you?"

Tears welled up in her eyes. "No..." She said as she cried. She knew it couldn't happen now. He was dead...but alive. She didn't know how to feel.

*

Gregorio sent out Marc, the other gang member, to find the 'crow.' He questioned various people about what they saw and they all described the murderer as 'wavy black hair above his shoulders; black pants, black muscle shirt, and long black trench coat. Face painted up like Halloween and carries a skateboard. Looks like that William DeVoe guy in the papers last year.'

Now was when Marc worried. He knew he would be next. He had to find the crow before William found him.

*

Seeing the tears in Juliana's eyes, William just couldn't take it anymore.

"I have to make some more business propositions." He gulped and walked out the door.

He got on his skateboard and didn't even bother to follow the crow. He went right to the old Skate Park and sat down. The musky breeze blowing upon him as he sat there in a peaceful trance. Memories of his life with Juliana came crashing through his mind which all became a blur after a while. He didn't remember why he came back or whom he had to kill for that matter.

In the distance her heard music. Someone was playing his old band's song. William followed the sound wondering whom he could find.

*

Still no sign of that damn crow, thought Marc as he walked the outer edge of the skate park that William had just left. He sensed an odd presence in the surroundings, so he decided to question Juliana, knowing that she's seen William.

He calls some friends and they all meet at Juliana's apartment. Since these guys weren't polite, they knocked down the door and searched for her.

Juliana hid as much as she possibly could, but of course it didn't work well. One of the guys pulled her out from under the bed and threw her on the ground. She struggled as they tied her up, blindfolded, and gagged her. She tried screaming for William.

*

****

Ah, alright. So that chapter wasn't too special...kill me. But review me anyway!


End file.
